


Weekend Away From Witch City

by Erin_ORiordan_Was_Here



Category: Witch City Mystery
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_ORiordan_Was_Here/pseuds/Erin_ORiordan_Was_Here
Summary: Maralee (Lee) Barrett and Detective Pete Mondello have been together for about six months now. Lee is a young widow whose husband, Johnny, was a race car driver who died in an accident. Pete is a total gentleman and they've been taking things slowly, but after Lee's life was threatened, Lee and Pete had confessed their love for one another. Now Lee has decided that she's definitely going to sleep with Pete while they're out of town for the Sprint Cup races. This is the story of their first time sharing a hotel room together.





	Weekend Away From Witch City

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this short fic take place after Carol J. Perry's 'Look Both Ways,' the third book in the Witch City Mystery series, and before the events of the fourth book, 'Murder Go Round.'
> 
> Lee Barrett has red hair, so I imagine her looking like Deborah Ann Woll when she was on 'True Blood.' Her love interest is a police detective named Pete, the nickname for Jon Bernthal's character on 'The Punisher.' So I like to think of Maralee and Pete as a kind of AU for Karen Page/Frank Castle ("Pete Castiglione"), a.k.a. Kastle. 
> 
> Unfortunately, O'Ryan the cat did not join Lee and Pete on their getaway.

Maralee and Pete said goodnight to his sister and his nephews in the hotel lobby, where the air-conditioned coolness made Lee breathe easier. After a fun-filled day of sitting in the sun-soaked bleachers watching the Sprint Cup races, Lee was happy to finally be alone with Pete, but she needed to freshen up.

Behind the closed door of their room, Pete kissed Lee sweetly on the lips. “Would you like to go out to dinner, Lee? Or would you rather order room service?”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m a bit tired; I’d rather have room service.”

“Order whatever you want. I’m going to get in the shower. Then you can freshen up while we’re waiting on our meal.”

Lee nodded. She heard the shower running as she looked over the room service menu standing on the night stand next to the phone. After a short deliberation, she ordered them each a filet, ice cream, and a bottle of red wine.

When she got off the phone with the kitchen, Lee went to her overnight bag. She took out the box of condoms and the bottle of lube she’d brought and set them on the night stand for later. 

A short time later, Pete came out of their bathroom wearing plaid drawstring pajama pants and his towel across his shoulders. He’d shaved; Lee could smell his aftershave. She got off the bed and walked straight into his arms. 

“I like this aftershave,” she said into his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head, then said, “I want you to know, Lee, I have no expectations about tonight. If you want to watch TV and fall asleep in each others’ arms, it’s fine with me.”

She looked him in the eyes. “I’ve waited a long time for tonight, Pete. I love you and I want to be with you.”

He squeezed her. “I love you too, Lee.” They kissed before Lee broke away to take her turn in the shower. Even though they’d been out in the sunshine all day, the hot water still felt good.

Lee came out of the bathroom wearing only her robe. The room service cart had arrived and Pete had pulled it into the room for them. They sat on the bed to eat their filets and drink a glass of wine each before they started on the ice cream. Their parfaits were only slightly melted by the time they got to them, but they still looked fancy, sprinkled with blackberries and cookie crumbs.

With their mouths are still cold from the ice cream, they kissed. Pete broke away to push the room service cart into the hall, but he came right back. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Lee, running one hand through her still-damp red hair while they kissed. 

This was the moment Lee had been waiting for, finally being alone with Pete and having him all to herself. She loved touching his bare chest and feeling how smooth his freshly-shaven face felt. He smelled wonderful fresh out of the shower. She wanted him, but they had to talk first. 

“Pete,” she said, “it’s been a little over a month since I started taking birth control pills again. That should be enough time for the pills to be effective, but to be safe, we should still use condoms.”

“I think so too,” Pete agreed. At that point, Lee didn’t think she would need the lube. It had been two years since her husband Johnny passed away, and she hadn’t been with anyone since. Ever since the night Pete told Lee he loved her, Lee’s bed had felt awfully lonely. Pete was a perfect gentleman, and he’d always been respectful of her living with her Aunt Ibby, but Lee was starting to feel she could no longer ignore what her body wanted. 

She kissed him softly, got up from the bed, and took a condom from its box. “I’m so ready for this,” Lee said, slipping out of her robe and letting it fall to the floor. 

Pete made a low sound of appreciation as she got under the covers. “Your turn,” she said.

He took off the pants and got under the sheet with her. “You sound pretty sure about this.” He put his fingers on her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

“Pete, I love you. I’m ready if you are.”

They lay on their sides facing one another. As Pete unwrapped the condom, Lee felt excited but also nervous. What if she and Pete weren’t compatible in bed? Not only was she in love with him, but she liked being around him, too. She couldn’t imagine not having him in her life, so she hoped they liked the same things. 

Lee pulled Pete closer to her. She slid her hands down his bare back as they kissed. She molded her body up against his, desiring to be as close to him as possible, throwing her leg over his to pull him in even closer. 

Bringing his mouth close to her ear, he asked, “Lee, top or bottom?”

In a few graceful moves they shifted positions. For what seemed like a long moment, they remained still, eyes locked together, amazed at their intimacy but delighted. Overcome with love, Lee let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. A breath later, Pete was inside her.

Lee wondered why she’d ever been afraid they wouldn’t be compatible. Pete was so gentle, so responsible to what she felt, what she needed, Lee knew she never wanted to be separated from him again.


End file.
